RX-105-3Q Baryon Gundam
|developed from= |developed into= |variants= |combine= |operators= |known pilots=Lara Halsen |armaments=*60mm Vulcan x 2 *Armed Armor RJ x 2 *Beam Sabre x 2 *Leg 3-Tube Missile Launcher x 2 **Heavy Funnel Missile x 6 *Mega Beam Cannon x 2 *Skirt 5-Tube Missile Launcher x 2 **Funnel Missile x 5 *Twin Beam Sabre x 2 |system features=*Beam Barrier System *Minovsky Craft System |optional equipment=*Beam Rifle *Shield |affiliation=Team Jetstream |universe=Build Fighters |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The RX-105-3Q Baryon Gundam (aka Baryon Gundam, Baryon) is the second custom gunpla made by Lara Halsen. Technology & Combat Characteristics Following the defeat of the ν Gundam Custom Lara set forth to make a gunpla that better represented her way of fighting. The Baryon Gundam relies on the Ξ's natural high mobility, making it well-suited for being adapted to a ruthless close combat style. The original Ξ Gundam was a general purpose model that could cover several ranges in combat but was most suited at mid to long-range. Lara kept several key weapons but removed the arm-based missile launchers to replace them with custom Armed Armor weapons based on the RX-0 Unicorn. Furthermore, the Baryon's beam sabres expand upon the the Enhanced Large Beam Sabre carried by the ν Custom in the form of a pair of twin beam sabres. These weapons are less bulky but retain the ability to generate two blades. One major advantage of both the Ξ and Baryon Gundam is the Minovsky Craft System, providing superb speed and mobility in both air and space. While active the suit has demonstrated speeds in excess of Mach 2 (2469.6 km/h), making it incredibly well-suited for hit-and-run tactics though requires practice to handle the Baryon properly. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan :Despite the low power of the vulcan guns, Lara makes frequent use of the vulcans to destroy vulnerable parts at close range combat, attempting to blind opponents by rendering their sensors useless. ;*Armed Armor RJ :Both arm-mounted missile launchers have been replaced with the Armed Armor RJ (Ripjack), a pair of gauntlet-like weapons with a detachable psycoframe-based grapple on the top of the hand. The Ripjack can be used as a close combat slashing weapon or to block beam sabres, or alternatively fired for either combat or mobility. Unlike regular rocket anchors or grapples, the Ripjack can still manoeuvre around thanks to the Psycommu system, effectively functioning like an INCOM. When attached to an opponent the Ripjack can deploy an electrical charge to disrupt enemy systems. ;*Beam Rifle :The suit carries a high-accuracy beam rifle for mid-range combat, however, it is usually discarded quite quickly upon entering close combat range. ;*Beam Sabre :A beam sabre is stored on top of each Ripjack for quick access, alternatively they can flip forwards and produce a beam blade while still attached to the suit's arms. ;*Skirt 5-Tube Missile Launcher :The rear skirt armour has two missile launchers built into it, with each side holding five funnel missiles. :;*Funnel Missile ::Unlike conventional missiles, funnel missiles demonstrate a far higher level of manoeuvrability in flight can can rapidly change directions. ;*Leg 3-Tube Missile Launcher :Each leg carries a 3-tube launcher above the knee. :;*Heavy Funnel Missile ::The leg launchers carry three custom-made heavy funnel missiles, while they are better suited to anti-ship and MA firing, the explosive radius is enough to fend off mobile suits. ;*Mega Beam Cannon :The Baryon retains retains the same beam cannons under the front armour, though they are not used very often by Lara. ;*Shield :Baryon's shield has an anti-beam coating to improve its performance and is usually mounted on the left arm. It may be discarded in order for the left beam sabre to be used. ;*Twin Beam Sabre :The original beam sabres stored on the backpack have been replaced with twin beam sabres, able to generate a blade from either side of the hilt. System Features ;*Beam Barrier System :To aid in the suit's atmospheric flight it can project a conical barrier in front of it, while it is too weak to protect it from damage the barrier drastically reduces drag while active. ;*Minovsky Craft System :The Minovsky Craft System provides the Baryon with the ability to fly in atmosphere without external equipment. By using the craft system the suit can achieve phenomenal speeds in almost any terrain.